It is not uncommon for commercial vehicle operators to use company charge cards for purchasing fuel in large quantities. Unscrupulous vehicle operators have been known to make fuel charges for fuel which was not added to the fuel tank of the approved vehicle, but instead added to the fuel tank of an accomplice vehicle operator's vehicle for which the accomplice may give the unscrupulous vehicle owner a monetary kickback. Other schemes derived by unscrupulous vehicle operators include collusion with service station operators to overcharge company charge cards in exchange for a monetary kickback and siphoning fuel from the fuel tank.
In light of the foregoing, an ongoing need exists for systems and methods which ensure that consumables, such as fuel, purchased on company charge cards is appropriately used for approved commercial vehicles. It would also be desirable that such systems and methods would mitigate or eliminate unscrupulous vehicle operators from stealing fuel or overcharging company charge cards. Still further, it would be desirable that such systems and methods would optimize the fuel consumption cycle, including purchase, verification, and performance, for not only a single vehicle, but for a fleet of commercial vehicles.